A Crack in the Wheel
by JohnHinde
Summary: The Wheel of Time twists and turns as it weaves lives through it into the fabric of reality. What happens when new threads are forced into the Wheel at one of the most critical points in the weaving? What shall the world come to with the Wheel straining to contain additional Ta'veren who have never before appeared?


**Author's Note:**

**Well everyone, welcome to my four way cross over between Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, and WoT. To those that are reading "Shinigami Meet the Sekireis", this will be my secondary project. I will continue on Shinigami Meet the Sekireis after this chapter. Which unfortunately means for those of you who aren't reading my other story this one is on the back burner for now. I will finish Shinigami Meet the Sekireis first. Unless of course I get writer's block then I'll work on this one again. Now to those that have never read WoT it is a highly complex world but I will explain everything the best I can when we come to it. Now I know some people are saying, "Why the hell does this guy have four different universes colliding?" The answer is quite simple. The pure unadulterated chaos. Having the three anime worlds combine is chaos enough but with the politics and craziness in WoT. Simply put the shit will hit the fan. To those that know WoT, imagine Naruto walking up the side of the White Tower or Ichigo in his hollow form fighting Lanfear or Rand. I should mention here that Aes Sedai are females that can use the female half of magic. Sadar(the equivalent of magic that only women can use) as opposed to Sadin(the equivalent of magic only men can use(use of Sadin renders the user insane over time)). In order to make things a bit fairer to those visiting the WoT world I will have ways and explanations on how they can counter some of the Aes Sedai powers. Also for symbols and descriptions I will put parentheses around what you can search Google for to find them. It will break up the story at first but I will not repeat them in later chapters and there aren't that many. This also works around the premise that the reader knows what the main character of the animes look like. If you don't please Google them, as THIS chapter they won't be described. Later chapters will have descriptions. Also this will be both humorous and serious. You can't have the anime characters without at least a little humor. With who and what they are they will come in contact with Aes Sedai in often hilarious ways. To those of One Piece for Sanji I will be using sweety or honey instead of chan. If I used chan I would have to add suffixes to them all and it would just become a large pain for me to have to look up each usage of chan or sama since since I would feel the need to double check myself. I will keep a few things the same like Sensei. Now to those wondering why this is rated M. There will be grafic descriptions in here at points, a few instances of perversion via mostly anime characters, language, violence, and anybody who has read WoT knows that it has nasty bits in it(Thank you trollocs).  
**

**Without further ado John Hinde presents A Crack in the Wheel, but first the disclaimer.**

**I own only any original ideas that appear which as of this story and chapter include nothing. All main characters, locations, etc. belong to their own creators. Aka not me.**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Wheel of Time turns. What once was common knowledge becomes legend. What was legend becomes myth. Eventually even myth is forgotten as the time that gave it birth comes around again. But what happens when something bypasses time and strikes the Wheel which writes it?

Ichigo Kurosaki had never before wanted to hit someone so badly. A tick mark throbbed on his head. Killing intent rolled off him in waves. Urahara, a tall man with pale blond hair, completely ignored it all as he continued talking in his traditional green attire and bucket hat. Chad, a tall solidly built half Mexican, half Japanese teen, Uryū, a pale teen with square glasses, Orihime, a large chested teen with long burnt orange hair, Rukia, a short almost child like woman well past sixty sporting short black hair, and Yoruichi, flicking a black tail back and forth, stood nearby. All were their school uniforms except for of course Yoruichi. A large stone gateway stood nearby in the underground expansion of Urahara's Shop.

"And that's why I asked you all here." Urahara said smiling.

"Asked?" Ichigo said his voice tense. "You sent another of those blood messages to me. I was at school!"

"I thought you had a good memory," Urahara said unconcerned. "Those aren't made of blood they are actually-"

"I don't care!" Ichigo snapped frustrated. "Do you know how much trouble I got in with my teacher?"

"Nothing you couldn't handle," Urahara said having his hand unconcerned. "Now let's begin."

"Now hold on." Ichigo said raising his hands defensively. "Who said I even wanted any part of this mad plan?"

"I already explained this," Urahara said walking to the gateway. It was unlike the others Ichigo had seen. The traditional rectangular gateway pattern that had persisted from Urahara and Soul Society was traded in for a circle. Instead of having a hollow entrance as every other door way it was instead filled with stone. The material that made it up created a very similar design to the Ying-Yang symbol. A pure white stone that looked like marble made up the left. An obsidian like material clashed with more of the white creating an almost 3-D effect, making it look like a claw or a fang, made up the right. **(Aes Sedai symbol)** "A few days ago I felt something leaking into our dimension. It doesn't come from Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. I may have borrowed a few books from my old workshop in Soul Society."

"More like you sent Yoruichi to steal them." Ichigo muttered under his breath. Ichigo saw Rukia, Chad, and Uryū nod to themselves. Yoruichi gave a short sharp laugh. Orihime stifled a giggle. Urahara continued like nothing had happened.

"From those books I determined that these readings have been seen before." Urahara said on a role giving out the same information he had just minutes before. "Each time the previous Shinigami before me attempted to find where they came from they failed. Something is different this time though."

_He didn't mention this part before,_ Ichigo thought narrowing his eyes.

"It seems like an echo of the power from this unknown world is coming from Ichigo." Urahara said suddenly making a fan appear in front of his face.

"So that's why you asked me here," Ichigo said aloud. "But why are the others here?"

"Well that's one of the reasons," Urahara said brightly. "The other is that test subjects don't just grow on trees."

Ichigo reached for his combat pass. A hand gripped his. Ichigo followed the arm to look at Uryū, who just shook his head. Ichigo slowly let his arm relax. _He's just trying to get under my skin._

"As for why the others are here they insisted that you wouldn't make it three steps without them." Urahara said shrugging.

"They didn't say that." Ichigo said shaking his head in denial.

"I did." Yoruichi said.

"So did I." Rukia said nodding.

"Word for word." Uryū confirmed.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed. "I can take care of myself."

"Well shall we get you guys on your way?" Urahara asked tapping on the symbol. A faint puff of dust flowed off it but nothing else happened. A puzzled look came over Urahara. "No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Something is wrong with the resonance amplifier." Urahara muttered more to himself than to anyone else. His expression suddenly lightened. "Ichigo, shout 'Urahara is the king of all things great and majestic'. It should respond to your voice."

"Why the hell would I say that?" Ichigo demanded.

"Because there is some sort of power attached to you and for all we know if you don't go it could kill you." Urahara said his voice to bright and peppy for Ichigo's taste.

"Just say it Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "It won't kill you to say it."

"Fine," Ichigo growled. "Urahara is the king of all things great and majestic."

Silence greeted him.

"I can't believe he did it." Yoruichi whispered to Uryū who nodded in agreement.

"I got it all on tape!" Urahara exclaimed gleefully taking out a black and red phone. He began typing on it. "Just do that there and then put that up annnnnddd there."

Urahara pushed a button and Ichigo's voice came out of it repeating his words.

"GOD DAMN IT HAT'N CLOGS!" Ichigo roared reaching for his combat pass.

"Relax," Urahara said tossing the phone to Ichigo who caught it with a glare. "I gave the others their phones already. This one is yours. They have a transdimensional responder on them so you should be able to get service wherever you land. They also have a built in solar panel to recharge in case you end up somewhere they don't have power."

"Is that likely?" Rukia asked speaking up.

"I don't know, that's why you are going through." Urahara said smiling.

"Don't we need clothes or equipment?" Ichigo asked getting tired of Urahara acting like an ass.

"If all goes as planned you shouldn't need any." Urahara said simply. "I'll reopen the portal after your through for an hour or so."

"So how do we leave?" Ichigo asked shifting his weight from one foot to another. "It can't be as easy as saying, 'Take us to wherever we need to go'-"

Ichigo was interrupted as the two sides of the stone symbol began to separate. A spiraling purple vortex shown through. Ichigo felt a strong suction pull at him.

"It would appear that it is." Urahara said frowning. His clothes didn't even stir. Everyone else had their clothes whipping about them. Even Yoruichi had her claws sunk deep into the ground. "This shouldn't have been possible. If the gate doesn't open in a day or two just try to blend in."

"DAMN IT URAHARA!" Ichigo yelled as he was sucked into the vortex with his friends.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard Sakura yell. Her pink hair bobbed as she ran past the transformed Shinobi. Naruto had to suppress the urge to laugh. Ever since the Leaf Village had been attacked by Nagato, the village had been rebuilding. Grandma Tsunade was still in a coma. There was talk in the village of appointing another Hokage to take over for a summit that was to happen soon. All of it added to the gloom that had taken hold of the village. In order to lighten everyone's mood Naruto had decided to do a tried and true method to get everyone's minds off the death and destruction that had just happened. He had played one of the best pranks he had ever come up with.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted again. "WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE DEAD!"

She ran off to try and find him west of where he had been. Unfortunately Sakura didn't seem to appreciate his prank of coating the entire town in a fine coat of bright orange paint. It took a lot less time than it had when he was younger thanks to shadow clones. Her anger could also be do to the fact that one of his clones had decided it would be a good idea to paint her underwear orange too.

"Hey Naruto," A voice said calmly to Naruto's left. The trash can that he was disguised as started to form little drops of sweat. Being as careful as he could Naruto looked over. Kakashi sat on the fence reading one of his perverted books. "Team formation in ten minutes by the gate. We got a mission from Shizune, she's filling in for Lady Tsunade right now."

"Could you please calm Sakura down first?" Naruto asked half pleading as he transformed back into himself.

"We'll see," Kakashi said giving his traditional smile which was to say smiling wrinkles around his right eye. "See you there."

"Alright Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said trying to think of a way to placate the enraged Sakura.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow clone.

_Maybe if I grab some flowers or chocolate,_ Naruto thought as he started to walk away from his hiding place. He seemed to vaguely remember Jiraiya Sensei apologizing to a woman he was particularly fond of with flowers and chocolates. She seemed to forgive him at least. They hadn't come out of his apartment for hours.

Naruto grimaced. Thinking about his teacher still hurt, but it was also getting better with time. He couldn't pretend that it didn't happen. If he didn't face it he couldn't move forward.

Naruto turned his mind to happier thoughts. He had just accomplished one of his largest scale pranks ever. He resolved to do it more often. In the last three years he had been unfortunately unable to preform any of his pranks.

The people he passed on the streets no longer looked at him with disgust as they once had. Truth be told he had stopped caring after he had started making friends all over the world. Even so it felt good to finally be accepted by those he protected.

Naruto walked into a nearby flower shop.

"Hey Naruto," A voice called from behind the cash register.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said walking over to his classmate. "How's business with the reconstruction?"

"Not bad," Ino said shrugging. "Most of the missions I get are D rank though. Just a lot of rebuilding missions. Pretty boring but at least on some of them I get to help redecorate the area. What are you doing here today? I mean besides apologizing for turning all the town orange."

"Why would I apologize?" Naruto asked. "It was funny."

"Because," Ino said her eyebrow twitching. Killing intent seemed to seep out of her. "I had to remove all that paint from our flowers."

"Sorry," Naruto said abashed. "I thought it would be a good way to get everyone's spirits up."

"I suppose it could be thought of that way," Ino said reluctantly. "Just do yourself a favor. You just got most of the village to respect you. Don't go making it a habit to piss them off. If you have to do a prank try something on a smaller scale."

"Alright," Naruto reluctantly agreed. "As it is I was hoping that you could help me. One of my clones went a little rogue last night. I was hoping you could give me some flowers to help apologize to Sakura."

"Sure," Ino said taking a mixture of pink and blue flowers from behind her. They smelled faintly of paint but their natural smell covered most of it up. "They're on the house."

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said smiling as he took the flowers. "I'm going on a mission for a while so I'll try to catch up when I come back."

"Sure," Ino said smiling. "Stay safe. Oh Tenten said she had a present for you at her shop."

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said as he left. _I wonder what the present is. Maybe it's a new type of ramen or a new orange jumpsuit._

Thankfully Tenten's shop wasn't far from the front gate or Naruto would have made a shadow clone so he could make it to meet Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai in time. Walking up to it Naruto noticed that it was larger than her family's last shop.

Walking inside Naruto saw Tenten's father behind the counter manning the shop. He was a broad man, with arms that look like they could rip a man in two despite the gut that made him look like a champion eater. He had a blacksmith apron on. The shop was filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Throwing knives, throwing stars, explosive tags, swords, maces, even a few bows. Many cases however stood empty since it had only been a short time since they had rebuilt the shop.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten's father said beaming wide. He always seemed like a jolly man to him. Naruto had started buying his equipment here after Tenten recommended it after the Chūnin exams. So far Naruto had no regrets buying his equipment from him. "I thought you were past painting the town. Am I going to have to start hiding Naruto sized mouse traps on my roof?"

"Hello," Naruto said smiling as he ignored the question. "I was about to go on a mission and I heard Tenten had something to give me."

"Yeah," Tenten's father rumbled. "We've been working on it for a while but we only recently got it good enough shape to work in the field."

"What is it, Hu?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Hu said leaning in conspiratorially. "One of a ninja's greatest fears is that he'll be stuck behind enemy lines and run out of equipment. What we've been developing is a way to get them weapons and even messages. So far it is in the experimental stages, but we want you and your team to be some of the first to use them."

"Really?" Naruto asked intrigued. This could be a real game changer for the Elemental Nations. It could take days if not weeks to get information from one nation to another. Naruto began imagining what it would have been like if they had had it when Gaara had been taken. They may have even been able to stop the Akatsuki from getting as far as they had with Gaara.

"Yeah," Hu said nodding. "Unfortunately we are having trouble with the transfer system. We can't send or receive messages. The words get mangled. Only one word and one number can come through at once. It also has a large cool down. The best we've been able to get it down to is 24 hours. So you order and you can't order again until 24 hours have past. The worst part though is that it requires half an hour to warm up before the message can be sent."

"How does it work?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well Naruto," Tenten said coming out from behind a curtain that led to the back of the store where they made the weapons. "We have a scroll here in the shop that is linked to one other scroll. We have an alarm sound when writing appears. We then look over the list find the items that need to be shipped out, put them on the scroll, and add a little Chakra to have them transverse through space. Finally we add the cost of the items to the person's bill. If they survive we get paid. If they can't for whatever reason we work something else out. At least that's the plan. They still need testing so we were hoping that you could take one with you on your next mission to help test it out."

"Sure," Naruto said happily. He didn't use many weapons but he new that Sai went through a lot of ink and scrolls. Kakashi went through more than a few throwing knives too. Tenten reach behind her back and pulled out a scroll that could easily fit in one pocket. "You do realize that went over my head right?"

"Here you go," She said dropping it into Naruto's outstretched hand. "Basically you write out what you need on the scroll and the amount you need. Then put Chakra in until the writing dissapears. Remember we can only send what we have in stock so no outrageous amounts okay?"

"Sounds good," Naruto said giving her his biggest grin possible. "I'll see you guys after my mission."

"See you later Naruto." Hu and Tenten said simultaneously as Naruto left the shop.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard Sakura scream.

Out of both instinct and training Naruto jumped to his right. It saved his life as Sakura landed directly where he had been seconds before. A crater the size of a trailer formed in the street under her fist.

"Sakura," Naruto pleaded. "Please stop. Look I even bought you flours."

"That still doesn't excuse you painting my-" She broke off a flush of embarrassment forming on her face. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She leaped at him again. Naruto twisted out of the way of the blow.

_Damn it,_ Naruto cursed in his mind. _The only way I'm going to survive is if I can make it to Kakashi._

Naruto twisted out of the way of another punch from Sakura. The gates seemed impossibly far away as Naruto ran for all he was worth. Each step seemed a victory as it was one step closer to safety. The crash of breaking ground behind him spurred Naruto on. Turning a quick corner Naruto quickly formed seven other Shadow Clones.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Sakura said furious. Naruto felt one of his Shadow Clones violently disperse. The information flow was minor since he hadn't existed very long. The group of Naruto's turned back onto the main street. Sakura was still in hot pursuit. The group spread out.

One by one the Naruto's disappeared as Sakura hit them. Only the original and one other remained by the time Naruto reached the gate.

Naruto pushed himself across the line of the gate. The two Chūnin on guard gave him a strange look but didn't do anything. Naruto frantically looked around for Kakashi. Praying that his clone would be able to last long enough to hold off Sakura. He was no where to be seen. Sai sat under a tree drawing in a scroll.

"A little help Sai?" Naruto asked rolling under a kick from Sakura.

"Sorry Naruto," Sai said sounding monotone. "I believe that Sakura is simply trying to have a sparring match with you. I read that it would be rude to interrupt."

"That's not what is happening at all," Naruto complained.

Naruto felt his clone disperse. The information seeped into Naruto's brain. Naruto ducked. The clone's information had been invaluable. Sakura's foot whistled through the location where his head had been milliseconds before.

"Sakura," Naruto pleaded dodging a left hook she sent at him by the breadth of a hair. "Can't you calm down?"

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted. "AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU HAVE TO PAY!"

"But Sakura," Naruto said feeling the air from her last blow brush across her face. "We have a mission."

"There is no way I'm letting a D rank mission of rebuilding the town get in the way of you getting your ass handed to you!" Sakura growled.

"Actually Sakura," Kakashi's voice came from above them in a tree. He sat reading one of his books. "It's an S rank mission."

"Seriously?" Naruto said stopping. It was a mistake. Naruto felt Sakura's fist connect with his jaw shattering it and sending him spinning through the air. While he flew, Naruto felt the Nine Tail's Chakra begin to heal his shattered jaw. Naruto twisted in the air so his feet were parallel to the ground. Naruto sent Chakra into his legs to help him brace. The impact with the tree still rattled Naruto. He felt his newly healed teeth rattle.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked walking down the tree to the ground.

"I saw a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said closing his book.

"You can't be serious," Sakura said her voice unsteady. "We can't do an S rank. The highest we've ever done is an A."

"It is true. I never joke about black cats. Also normally only very experienced Jōnin are given S rank missions but we are being given it for two reasons." Kakashi explained as he walked down the side of the tree. "We are the only available full team in the village. The others are out doing missions of some sort or another. The final reason is that it involves Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Naruto growled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's expression darken and Sai go blank which could mean any number of things with him since he still had trouble with facial expressions.

"To help Shizune sent Hinata to help us." Kakashi went on.

"Hello everyone." Hinata's voice came from behind Kakashi.

"Hinata speak up," Naruto said. "I can barely hear you."

"What's the mission Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We are to take Sasuke down." Kakashi said serious. "I'm sure you are all aware of at least rumors of the summit that is to take place."

"Who hasn't?" Sakura asked.

"We have reliable intelligence that says that Sasuke is planning on attacking the summit." Kakashi said plainly. "We've gotten information saying he will pass near the village to reach the summit ahead of time. We need to find and take him down."

"Where do we go?" Naruto asked barely listening. _I'll bring you back Sasuke._

"They will pass near a bridge a few miles from here." Kakashi said. "Let's go."

The group of ninja jumped into the nearby trees. The group took one last look at the village before they leaped as one to the next tree. As a group they started to make their way through the forest.

"Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said near his teacher.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Tenten gave me a scroll for us to try out." Naruto explained. "It is supposed to help us retrieve equipment from her family's shop."

"That will be helpful if it works," Kakashi said jumping off a tree branch. "How does it work?"

"We can only write one word on it." Naruto explained as the ground blurred away underneath him. "After that we put a number. Then we put in Chakra. They will send the amount we requested, but to use it again we have to wait 24 hours."

"Seems a little restrictive." Kakashi said frowning. "But it will save lives in the field."

The group lapsed into silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

_Sasuke we will bring you back,_ Naruto vowed.

The land around them blurred. Trees whisked past as they raced for the bridge. Time seemed to tick as they ran. Naruto felt like something was pulling him forward.

A light shown before the group as they approached a clearing. They stopped on a large tree branch that looked out above a rope bridge. It was small, only wide enough for one person to cross at a time. A merchant would be more than a little hesitant. For experienced ninja it was easy enough to cross provided you weren't fighting.

"When will he get here." Naruto grumbled. As if answering him a figure in a black cloak stepped out of the trees. Black shaggy hair and red eyes gave him his identity better than anything else. Sasuke Uchiha walked toward the bridge. Three figures in black cloaks followed him out. A figure on the other side of the bridge stepped out. A swirled mask stood out prominently from above an Akatsuki robe.

"When do we go?" Naruto asked softly.

"This is trouble," Kakashi said revealing the Sharingan in his left eye. "Our information said nothing about meeting the Akatsuki."

Sasuke paused before stepping onto the bridge. Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He met Naruto's eyes perfectly. Sasuke smiled ruefully then started across the bridge.

"Shit," the normally calm Kakashi cursed. "He made us."

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he launched himself toward Sasuke. "I'll head him off."

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi called but it was already to late.

Naruto landed on the lip of the abyss. With another leap he was in the middle of the bridge. Sasuke stood annoyed before him.

"Out of the way Naruto." Sasuke growled. His allies looked ready to jump into action at even the slightest twitch.

"Sasuke," Naruto said gravely. His attention was entirely focused on Sasuke. His vision seemed like it was twisting but Naruto ignored it. Far off voices tried to catch his attention but Naruto blocked them out. "I'm taking you home."

"Get out here Naruto." Sasuke said his voice sounding different. The area around him dimmed. "I'm not letting you stop me from getting it."

"Revenge will leave you hollow Sasuke," Naruto said sadly trying to reach his friend. His voice sounded like it was coming from under water. "Once you complete it you will end up bitter and alone."

"That's not what I mean twerp." Sasuke said his voice barely intelligible. The surrounding's went dark.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked over his shoulder. Sakura had a firm grip on his shoulders. Her lips moved but Naruto couldn't make out the words. Behind her Naruto saw Sai, Hinata, and Kakashi. All were holding onto Kakashi by his shirt. Sakura's other hand gripped his shirt. Kakashi was staring at the masked man. They all stood in an inky darkness.

"**BRAT!"** The Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto. **"****I've been trying to get your attention for a while but something was blocking me. That brat Kakashi used that Kamui move at the same time and place as that masked man. A rift is opening up. Hold onto the pink haired bitch or you might end up in the middle of a pool of lava."**

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked the demon fox.

"**If you die of unnatural causes, like I don't know, being shot into a volcano, then I have to burn with you and spend a hundred years reforming. Which is both painful and unnecessary."**

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto demanded looking at his friend. He was shocked to see that he was turning opaque. What used to be a solid being was turning smokey and intangible.

"**If I'm right you are all going to a different world."** Kyuubi said growling. **"It looks like the brat Kakashi is the only thing keeping you all from being flung to the far corners of the universe. If you keep hold of him you'll land at least somewhat safely."**

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**I actually listened to that brat Kakashi when he explained it to you." **Kyuubi said irritation thick in his voice.** "It transports you to a different dimension. With two working together it is pushing all of us into a new dimension."**

As Naruto watched he began to realize that Kyuubi was right. The world around them was fading and his limbs felt like lead. Around him Sasuke, his allies, and Tobi were fading from the blackness. Like smoke in a starless night.

Sasuke smirked and he was gone.

The world around them began to take on light again. Leafless trees began to form around them. The cold of a winter in the Land of Iron took root in Naruto's bones. Ground, more brown with dead grass than green, formed under him. It was hard, cold, and unforgiving. The group collapsed to the ground.

Naruto's vision began to darken as he tried to stand. Naruto lurched to one side falling to his knees. He couldn't stop his stomach from emptying it's contents. To his left he could barely make out Kakashi and Sakura unsteadily stand. The world seemed to fall away as blackness encircled him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled with his mouth still full of food. I am_ Luffy. Pirate and plunderer. Captain of the Straw Hat Crew. Eater of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit. Yet why is there barely any meat on my plate?_ "MORE MEAT!"

"YOUR PLATE STILL HAS MEAT!" Sanji, a blond haired man with curly eyebrows, yelled back. The buttons of his black suit shined brightly.

"STOP YELLING IN MY EARS SHITTY COOK!" Roronoa Zoro yelled at the blond haired man sitting next to him. His green hair was messy. The jagged scar that had blinded his left eye and the scar that ran across his chest showed his battle experience. He was one of the two expert swordsmen on the ship.

"ALL OF YOU QUIT YELLING!" Nami, a curvacious woman with red hair, shouted. She was in charge of both keeping the ship on course as their navigator and hold the purse strings.

The entire crew sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The pirate ship designed and built by Franky, their on-board shipwright. On his own Franky would be considered odd. He had blue hair that could be shaped into any form when he pushed his metal nose. Currently he was using the buzzed hair he had when he had joined the crew after he had upgraded his body. Large metal forearms shaped like over sized bricks with a blue star on them screamed his cyborg nature if his large ball like metal shoulders didn't.

"Suuuuuupeeeeerrrrr food." Franky said striking a pose for the crew.

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper said with stars in their eyes.

"Where are we going, Nami?" Chopper, the ship's reindeer medic, asked. He the second of the four devil fruit users on the crew. He had eaten the Human-Human Devil Fruit as a reindeer and gained the ability to talk and change his shape with practice.

"The next Island as far as I know is relatively unremarkable." Nami said taking a delicate bite of her meal. "That in itself make me wary though. This is the New World. The part of the Grand Line that is the most violent and dangerous of all of it. To survive here it requires the remarkable. Yet from the little we heard on the last island we were at, the next island is as plain as it comes."

"Strange," Nico Robin mused to herself. The curvy older woman was the third of the four devil fruit users which made up half the crew. She had eaten the Flower-Flower Devil Fruit could create body parts that sprouted from the environment or even enemies. Her long black hair shined under a wide brimmed cowboy hat. A jean jacket revealed a large amount of cleavage. "According to what I've read there is some kind of stone there with strange writing. It could be a Poneglyph."

"We need to stop any way to let the log pose reset." Nami said pointing to the device on her wrist.

"WE NEED MORE MEAT!" Luffy yelled again. He was thoroughly bored. Nami was the navigator. All he knew about it was that they followed the log pose and stayed on the island until it reset or the meat was gone.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled back. He turned to Nami. "He is right though. The last island we were on didn't have much provisions at all. We may have to spend some time there while we hunt and fish for some food."

"Suuuuupeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr fishing." Franky said making another pose. "I have a suuuuuupeeeeeeerrrrrr surprise later too."

"When will we get there?" Luffy asked his mouth full of meat.

"With in a few minutes." Nami answered.

"If we make it there sooner will you let me see your panties?" Brook asked seriously. He was the fourth and final Devil Fruit user on the ship. A famous musician and former pirate captain he had joined up with Luffy's crew after being saved by them. He had eaten the Revive-Revive Devil Fruit. A unique Devil Fruit in that it only worked one time. It allowed the eater to come back to life once. After that it wasn't supposed to work anymore. Unfortunately Brook could not find his body before it had decayed to that of a skeleton.

"YOU DUMB ASS!" Nami shouted throwing a fist that connected squarely with Brooks skull causing to to fly off his head. It knocked against the wall and bounced back into place on his shoulders.

"What makes you think we'll get there early?" Usopp the ship's sniper and eighth member asked.

"I feel it in my bones." Brook said his voice serious, but then he switched back to his usual carefree tone. "Bone joke. WHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy started to laugh.

"Good one Brook." Luffy said between laughs.

"We're here," Nami said pointing out a port hole.

It was a small island. It wouldn't take them an hour at most to cross it on foot, but it was densely packed with foliage. The jungle was thick and a lush green.

"I'm going to go explore!" Luffy said jumping up. He didn't pay much attention as he rushed out the door of the cabin. He made his arms extend to catch onto the railing of the ship.

"Gum-Gum ROCKET!" Luffy called as he launched himself into the air. He loved the feeling of the cool salty sea air flying against him as he flew through the air.

From above the Island was less impressive. It was a circle. Trees of all shapes and sizes covered the island. In the very center stood a stone pillar. A green animal the size of a small Sea King.

Luffy reached forward and grabbed onto it. It was cold considering the tropical climate. In fact it could have just come from a winter island. Either way he started to retract his arms. In no time at all he was at the stone pillar. He could vaguely hear crashing and cursing coming from behind him.

The stone pillar didn't hold Luffy's interest. Robin would be more interested in it than he was. What caught his attention was the creature next to it. It had the shape of a bear but the skin of a frog. Three eyes blinked at Luffy in surprise.** (Grolm Wheel of Time)**

"MEAT!" Luffy screamed with glee.

The creature raised on it's back legs and brought back an oversized amphibious arm to swat Luffy away.

"Gum-Gum PISTOL!" Luffy shouted firing off one of his more basic moves.

His fist connected solidly with the creature but instead of acting hurt or even stunned the creature acted like it hadn't happened and continued with it's blow. Luffy felt the amphibious arm crash into him, sending him flying into a tree which cracked under the force of the blow.

"Not bad," Luffy said standing up. "But you need a bit more force behind it. Gum-Gum-"

"LUFFY!" Nami cried racing out between Luffy and the frog bear thing.

"Nami look I found meat!" Luffy said happily grinning.

"I DON'T CARE!" Nami yelled running up to him. Luffy felt her hit his head but kept his grin in place since it didn't hurt. Being made of rubber was awesome. "YOU DON'T JUST GO RUNNING OFF BY YOURSELF ON A STRANGE ISLNAD!"

"NAMI SWEETY!" Sanji said sweeping up to the redheaded woman.

"SANJI!" Luffy said happy to see his cook. "LOOK, MEAT!"

Sanji looked behind himself.

"Perhaps some frogs legs or a few steaks might be nice." Sanji said muttering to himself. The frog bear thing started to have sweat roll off it's body.

"Are you going to stand there all day muttering all day?" Zoro asked walking through the jungle. The rest of the crew followed.

"Cut of it's head, later I'll cook it to perfection." Sanji said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Fine," Zoro said taking a step toward the creature. Before he or anyone else could react the frog bear hopped away.

"NO!" Luffy screamed after it with tears in his eyes. "COME BACK MEAT!"

"We have all the time we need to get it." Sanji pointed out.

"Is it gone?" Usopp asked peaking out from behind Robin.

"This is strange." Luffy heard Robin say as she walked up to the pillar. "I've never seen symbols like this ever. Not even a mention of them in any book I've ever seen. Be careful guys this place is extremely dangerous."

"It's not dangerous Robin," Luffy denied. "It is fun!"

A groaning sounded deep under the island.

"What was that?" Usopp asked his voice sounding nasally. He had brought out his slingshot.

The groaning noise came again.

"What is happening to the pillar?" Came Nami's voice. Luffy looked at the pillar. It was flashing a brilliant white.

"So cool." Luffy said excited.

"No not cool!" Usopp countered his voice fearful. Chopper stood next to him trying to hide the wrong way.

"Hold on to something!" Robin shouted.

"Here," Luffy said stretching out his arms around everyone and the pillar. He squeezed them all in a super large hug closer to the pillar. They ended up cheek to jowl around the pillar. Held together only by their captain's rubbery arms.

Everything in Luffy's vision went white.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elaida a handsome woman with dark eyes surveyed the room in which the Queen of Andor had set aside for her. She had been working the queen for many years. She had even instructed her when she had come to the White Tower for training as all of the princesses of Andor had done for so many years.

She had had vision years ago. A foretelling. An ancient ability, that of the living only she could preform. A foretelling would tell the future, a prophesy. It was sure to happen, but when and how were often confusing. The foretelling had said that the Queen of Andor and her family were the key to the Last Battle. The Battle between the forces of good and the Light, versus the forces of evil and the Dark One.

In the years since she had gotten closer to the queen and her family so that she might help lead them toward the correct path when the time came. In the end though they would be puppets of the White Tower as all the nations were.

The White Tower, where women from across the countries could come and learn to Channel or draw on Sadar. They would go into the world and make it a better place. People across the country feared and respected Aes Sedai, those trained in the tower, because in ages past men who drew on Sadin who were also called Aes Sedai at the time went insane after the Dark One tainted their half of the source. The only way to save them was to cut them off from Sadin. It was easier to cut off a man from water than Sadin. It had the same mortality rate too.

Unfortunately some men were still tempted by the thought of power. Several men were now running through the world wielding Sadin. Her Sisters in the tower had assured her that they would be caught.

Elaida stiffened. She started to speak against her will. A foretelling._ After all this time? Now? I can't waste time I have to remember what I'm saying!_

"Three that burn like stars have fallen to the earth. They shall laugh as the world burns. Three that burn brightly shall see the world burned and possibly saved. Four world's hang in the balance as the stars laugh amongst the burning worlds. When the three become six the worlds will quake and tremble as those of Darkest Nightmare meet. Weep you worlds for the stars have fallen. It has begun." Elaida finished and wept for the world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry the One Piece section was shorter. I would have had it longer but I was running out of both battery and patience. I will recommend that at this point you google the map of WoT. Also to those saying the Grolm fight in the One Piece section was bad. Grolm are very tough and durable creatures. They have a hide so thick that it's entire body is like a giant callous. Blunt force trauma isn't going to do as much as say Zoro's Swords. Also sorry for the short length of the last section. I wanted to get the prophesy in there and give a little information about the world along the way without taking up to much time. Also the Sisters term is used much like a nunnery or sorority.(I honestly never thought I would ever compare the two in a like manner.) Please forgive me if anybody seems a little OOC. I'm tired and haven't read or seen much anime in a while. **

**This is John Hinde say I hope you enjoyed reading, it is 3:00 am and I am going to sleep and then post this and the next chapter of my other story tomorrow.**


End file.
